grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roger Harding
Obsessed with the ladies and believing himself to be a ladies man whose life's mission is to seduce as many as possible. Early Life Born to a single mother in Debonte also known as ''The Works, ''not having a stable background as such he grew up always wanting to seduce women and having a one track mind. Thinking he was very handsome and desirable, he seemed to believe that life was only worth living in order to seduce as many women as possible. Always wanting to demonstrate his 'prowess' to women, he seemed to have no shame and was known to always try and show of his muscles to the ladies hoping he may get dates out of it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He moves to Grasmere Valley in order to live hoping to find plenty of ladies to flirt with. Volume 32 Roger was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and ended up attending a meeting set up by Darcia Layston trying to create a plan to see Mrs Campbell kicked out of the town. Besides Darcia and Roger, also present at the meeting was Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren, David Jenkins, Jill Jenkins and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. Roger ends up coming up with his own idea to try and run Mrs Campbell out of town. Knowing she is the library, he comes to the library trying to flirt with the ladies there hoping that it will weird out Mrs Campbell, especially when he hits on her as he assumes she is a prude and will run out of town. He also loves this plan as he can attempt to seduce some of the ladies of the town. The plan backfires spectacularly as those he wanted to try and seduce, Carrie Doyle, Lindsay Underwood, Miss Holiday, Millie Ferguson and Chloe Conrad all reject his advances, but Mrs Campbell ends up going crazy over him and soon it is him who is running away not her as he tries his best to out run Mrs Campbell whom now wants to be with Roger. After the chaos that Mrs Campbell had caused reaches its climax with her trying to get the keys to the town, Roger is among those who denounce Mrs Campbell when she attempted to find support from someone in the town. Realising no one like Mrs Campbell ran away just before the town start chasing after her. Volume 35 Jonathan Sailsbury and George Perez are working at the bank, when Roger Harding keeps talking away to George as part of a plan, Dr John Ogden and Margaret Trillian come up to Jonathan and convince him to transfer money from Dr Jonathan joint account with his wife Ruth Ogden who after his affair being revealed is having a messy public divorce. Jonathan agrees to help them, not realising he is helping them to steal money and take it to an over shore account. When this is revealed Jonathan is implicated as being responsible and due to his mental health issues, is sent of to a mental institute and has a breakdown. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 12 Show Trial Roger is among those in the jury along with Devon in the case of Dignity against Kyle Gleeson who claimed that Kyle had plagarised part of Dignity's song. Devon and Randy Morris become good friends during the trial and manage to help the jury in particular Rashim believe in Kyle's innocence as the two songs don't sound any alike and Kyle is found innocent. Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, Roger is among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. Roger as usual is desperate to find an excuse to take his top off which infuriates many as he seems the only he has to stop Rob Paul involves him taking his top off. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside on fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.